


When It All Happens

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Loss, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cameron!” she yelled. “No! No, Cameron!” She ran over and cradled the limp body in her arms. “Cameron, please…” Her voice became soft as emotion overcame her. “Please…please, I need you.” She held his head close to her neck and cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night It All Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is kind of a fic about the upcoming episode. It's more or less inspired by the trailers because it's not really a prediction nor really what I want to happen. (Kinda want it to happen, but you know...) It's really short but kind of just wrote it up in about fifteen minutes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Cameron!” she yelled. “No! No, Cameron!” She ran over and cradled the limp body in her arms. “Cameron, please…” Her voice became soft as emotion overcame her. “Please…please, I need you.” She held his head close to her neck and cried.

“Stretch…” the man whispered. "Stretch, listen to me..."

Kirsten Clark pulled herself slightly away from Cameron Goodkin's face, only so she could see him and listen to him carefully. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm right here. Talk to me," she said softly. She never felt like this. It was all so bizarre. But it was feeling. She liked feeling. But she hated feeling like she was going to lose her best friend, her love, her everything.

Cameron took a deep breath. "Please...please know that you-you were the best thing to ever happen to me." He reached up to cup her cheek but Kirsten grabbed his hand with her own.

"Shh, shh. Relax, okay? The paramedics are going to be here soon. I promise you, it's all going to be okay. As long as you don't leave me." She wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand before kissing Cameron's. "Stay here. Just until the paramedics get here.

"Kirsten, I-"

"Shh!"

"Kirsten, listen. Y-you had asked me what love is. Intense connection, heartbreaking loss?"

"I'm not losing you and you're not losing me, okay?"

"Kirsten, let me finish."

She nodded.

"Y-you asked me if...if it was worth it. And now I know." A weak smile appeared on his face. "I know now that...that...it is." 

"Cameron, please. Please, stay with me. Just a little while longer." Her voice was soft and broken. Her breathing was shaky and her face a mess with streaks of tears everywhere."

"I love you, Kirsten Clark.  _You_  were worth it."


	2. The Hospital Where It Happened

"Kirsten. Kirsten, let him go. They need to take him to the hospital," said Camille, placing her hands on the crying girl's shoulders. "He's going to be okay."

Kirsten planted one last kiss onto Cameron's forehead before letting the paramedics take over. She leaned into Camille and trembled in her arms. "H-he's going to die. Everyone I care for dies..." she murmured.

Camille sat down and pulled Kirsten into her lap. "Hey, he's not going to die. He's strong, Kirsten. He won't give up." She stroked the other's hair gently, trying her best to comfort. She didn't know if she was doing it right. Normally she was comforting herself, so she didn't even know if she would like somebody doing the same to her.

"He said he loved me. W-why did he wait? Why didn't he-he tell me sooner?" she muttered, holding onto Camille's arm tightly. She suddenly stopped crying, wiped her face, and stood up. "We have to go to the hospital." Her voice was still broken and hoarse, but she was able to speak with some sort of confidence. "I have to be there for him. I-I have to protect him."

Camille stood up, slightly confused but knew that was just how Kirsten was. "Okay. I'll drive," she assured. She wrapped her arm around Kirsten's shoulder, still attempting to provide comfort to the hurting girl.

They reached the parking lot and got in the car, Camille taking the driver's seat like she said. It took a good half hour before they reached the hospital. Kirsten ran straight to the emergency room once they parked. "Yeah, I'll just...I'll just meet you there," Camille called, still trying to organize her thoughts and gather a few things from the car.

Kirsten ran up to the nurses' desk. "Hi. I'm here for Cameron Goodkin. Is he here? Can I see him?" she asked in rush.

"Calm down, sweetheart," said the nurse. "Here, sign in and I'll check on it for you, okay?" she said, handing Kirsten a clipboard before turning to her computer. 

Kirsten signed the paper fast. The writing was barely legible. "Is he okay?" she asked. That's all that mattered at the moment.

"He's over in the intensive care unit right now according to the system," said the nurse. She looked up from her desk. "Okay, so if you go down this hallway, there'll be an elevator. Go to the eighth floor. Follow the signs until you reach room 1382. He should be there."

"Thank you so much," sighed Kirsten. She ran off towards the elevator, pushing the up button numerous times to try and get it to come faster. It didn't help, but time didn't matter anyway.

When she finally go to the floor, she looked at the signs and ran to the left, getting yelled at by some nurses. She didn't stop. Of course, room 1382  _had_ to be at the end of the hallway. She peeked into the window and just about started crying. 

Cameron was hooked up to a countless number of cords and monitors. He had an oxygen mask on, a gray pulse detector on his finger, an IV with saline in it in his arm, and a large amount of heart monitor stickers. His chest was bare; the blankets only covered his body from the waist down. The doctors decided it was best for it to be that way in case they had to jump start his heart.

"Cameron..." Kirsten whispered to herself. She slowly opened the door and entered the almost-empty room. She walked towards his bed. Tears fell down her face as she walked, feeling her own heart break. "Cameron, please don't die on me..." she muttered. She finally reached the bed and touched his arm. It was warm, making her sigh in relief. "Stay with me. I'm right here. You can bounce out of this," she said softly into his ear like he would to her in a stitch. "Just bounce out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please comment and give some love. It makes my day. Thanks loves!


	3. When the Bounce Happened

A slight movement. A slight movement in her direction. He moved. "Kirsten..." A very, very soft voice. Barely even audible.

"I'm right here, Cameron. Right here," Kirsten said quietly. She grabbed Cameron's hand in her own and kissed the back of it gently. She was smiling wide and crying again, this time with tears of happiness.

A slight smile came across Cameron's face. "I'm...I'm okay. Promise." His head tilted towards her, resting his it on Kirsten's hand. "I'll be okay."

Kirsten nodded. "I know. I know now." She pulled a chair over and took a seat. She rested her head next to Cameron's, using her free hand to stroke his hair. "I love you, Cameron."

The smile grew on his face. "I love you, Kirsten." He squeezed her hand gently, pulling it closer and almost snuggling with it. It comforted him to know she loved him, to know she was there for him.

After a few moments of cuddling and crying, the two fell asleep.

***

Kirsten woke up to the sound of numerous alarms. She picked her head up and saw initially an empty bag of saline. Then her eyes darted to the heart rate monitor. Cameron had low blood pressure, low oxygen levels, and a low heartbeat. “No…” she said softly to herself. “Don’t die out, don’t…”

Nurses and doctors ran in and forced Kirsten out of the room. “No. No! No, don’t! Stop!” she yelled as one nurse pulled on her. “Cameron! Cameron, no!”

Doctors worked their hardest to try and get Cameron’s heart going. One doctor yelled, “He’s crashing. Get a cart. Now!”

Kirsten was sobbing. Camille and Linus had shown up a little earlier but had decided not to bother Kirsten and Cameron while they were sleeping. Camille wrapped her arms around Kirsten to take her away from the nurse. They bumped into a wall and fell on the ground. “Kirsten, shh. It’s okay,” cooed Camille. “They’re going to make sure he makes it.”

Neither Linus nor Camille knew about Cameron’s heart condition, so they just figured it there was a problem that could easily be fixed. But Kirsten knew. She knew everything.

“What if he doesn’t? What if his transplant has run its course? What if they can’t get him on the transplant list in time? What if they never find him a new heart? What if he _dies_ because he wasn’t at the top of the waiting list?” rambled Kirsten.

Camille and Linus looked at each other with equal confusion. “Kirsten, he…doesn’t need a new heart. His is strong, healthy,” said Linus. “We would know if he had a heart condition.”

Kirsten shook her head. “He does!” she snapped. “He got a new heart when he was ten! He’s had the one heart for over fifteen years now! What if it wasn’t as strong as the doctor’s though? What then?”

“Clear!” yelled one of the doctors from Cameron’s room. Kirsten hid her face in Camille’s shoulder.

Linus looked over to the room with concern flooding his body. He walked over to see if he could see anything through the small window.

Another loud “Clear!” came from the room. Linus could barely see the monitors but he saw that Cameron’s heartrate was increasing. A slight smile came across his face as he watched it stabilize.

“Kirsten,” he said as he walked back to the two girls. He bent down to their level. “He’s okay. His heart is stable,” he said softly, stroking her hair.

Kirsten picked her head up, wiping the tears from her face. “H-he is?” she asked.

Linus nodded.

Kirsten sighed in relief, extra tears falling. “His heart works…” she murmured to herself.

A doctor came out. “He’s okay. We’re going to monitor him closely for the next couple of days. I’m going to schedule an EKG, echocardiogram, CT and MRI scans, and some blood work just to see what went wrong. Do any of you know anything about his heart history?” she asked, checking the papers piled on a clipboard.

“Transplant heart at age ten,” answered Camille. “Anything else he told you?” she asked Kirsten softly.

Kirsten nodded weakly. “H-his parents were always paranoid it might fail. He never did strenuous activity of any sort.”

The doctor nodded. “Okay. Thank you.” She walked away, still examining previous notes.

Kirsten took a deep breath with her eyes closed before standing. “Thank you,” she said with a smile to both Camille and Linus. She had never been so vulnerable. Not even when her own mother died. Dead is dead no matter when it happens, right?


	4. After the Tests Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not over the finale. I honestly forgot about this fic and I'm really glad I remembered when I did. It's just a story I can make my own and add as much fluff as I want and keep it happy.
> 
> Cameron will not die. He will. Not. Die.

Tests were being run on Cameron left and right. He wasn’t in his room for more than five minutes before the nurses were taking him to the next lab. They wanted to figure out what went wrong as soon as they possibly could.

Kirsten never left the hospital. She waited there for him. She didn’t leave to get food or go to the bathroom. She didn’t eat when Camille and Linus brought her food. She just sat there and waited.

Camille told her that she and Linus were going to leave. It was almost ten o’clock at night and they all had work the next day. Kirsten wasn’t going in. She didn’t care about the program at that point. She would leave if Cameron didn’t make it. It was because of the damn program that he was here.

She told the two that she would stay and update them if anything changed.

Finally, close to midnight, a nurse came out and said Cameron was awake. She stood up and walked into the room, seeing Cameron laying on his side and smiling at her. “You’re up,” she said in shock as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

Cords and IVs were still hooked up to him, probably more than before. “The nurse told me you had been waiting,” he said softly. “You really didn’t have to.”

“Yes, I did. I need to protect you just as much as you protect me.” She reached over and grabbed his hand. “I wasn’t going to leave you here alone.”

Cameron’s smile grew. He let go of Kirsten’s hand for a moment and grabbed the gray bar. “Lift this up and the fold it down. It’ll give us both more space,” he said softly.

She did what he suggested, and it did give them a lot more space. Cameron moved over a bit and extended his arm out for Kirsten. “Come lay with me,” he said softly. The beds were huge, especially in the intensive care wing of the hospital. “I want to hold you.”

Kirsten didn’t know what to do or even say. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she didn’t want to turn down the offer either. She wanted him to hold her so badly, so she smiled and nodded. “Okay. But only for a little bit. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m fine, Stretch,” whispered Cameron. All the pain he was feeling would disappear as soon as she was close. And he was right. It all melted away and everything felt perfect. “See? Told you.”

She rolled her eyes and kissed his neck. “Don’t get used to me being such a push-over. As soon as you’re better, it’s back to give-‘em-hell Kirsten,” she said with a grin.

Cameron closed his eyes and rested his head against Kirsten’s. “I know, Stretch. You wouldn’t be you if you stayed like this,” he teased.

Kirsten nodded and closed her eyes. “I love you, Cameron. No matter what happened before, what I’ve said to you…I love you,” she said into his ear.

“I love you, too, Kirsten. No matter what.” He kissed her head gently and hugged her as tight as he could, even though that was very weak.

At that point, Kirsten was sound asleep. She hadn’t slept in the last thirty-six hours, if not more.

Cameron understood and kissed her again. “Sleep well, Princess,” he whispered before going to sleep himself.


	5. When the Results Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of suicide via drug injection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovely! All I want to say is bonus points if you can guess the mini crossover.

Kirsten was still in Cameron’s room when the doctors came in with test results. She hadn’t left his side once, that past night literally. He and she were watching some movie on HBO that the hospital offered, nothing that interested either of them. But it was okay. It didn’t matter what was playing on the television. What mattered was that Cameron was doing better.

The two were cuddled together on the hospital bed under the thin blankets when the head cardiologist entered. “Good morning,” she said, clearing her throat. “My name is Dr. Yang, I’m the head of cardio here and don’t think we’ve formally met, so hello.”

Cameron awkwardly waved left hand that was resting on Kirsten’s arm while Kirsten just smiled. Cameron was slightly embarrassed that they were cuddled like this when they probably shouldn’t have been, but he was too comfortable to move or kick Kirsten out. Kirsten, of course, didn’t care and had almost no feeling towards the matter.

“Test results are back,” said the doctor. “We found high levels of a particular drug. Did you by chance OD?” she asked.

Cameron looked over at Kirsten who peered up at him. “No. No, I-I didn’t. W-what drug was it?” he asked nervously.

“The lab is still working on it. Were you by chance suicidal at the time?” Yang asked.

Kirsten was now getting worried. Was Cameron suicidal? Did he want to die and not comeback? She was only slightly relieved when he told Dr. Yang no.

“Okay. I’ve set up a session for you to talk to a counselor. It’s something the hospital requires in certain cases no matter what. Besides that, everything looks…decent. Your heart is getting weaker. You have a slightly faulty valve. Easy fix, but we want to monitor you closely before we discuss options. It might not be necessary; it could resolve on its own.”

Kirsten had to hold back asking a million and two questions because that could easily build up to her bursting into anger. She tried to keep her heartbeat down because of her closeness to Cameron.

Cameron simply nodded to Dr. Yang. “Thank you,” he said with a smile before she left the room. He looked down at Kirsten, initially happy but then confused and concerned. “You alright there, Ace?” he asked.

“Were you suicidal? Did you want to kill yourself for any other reason besides ‘protecting me’?” she asked bluntly.

Cameron’s eyes widened slightly, pulling away to look at her. “N-no. No, I only wanted to help keep you safe. I was the only one who saw the license plate. I couldn’t not do it.”

“That’s a lie,” she stated. “You could’ve let us find another way to get the license plate. You could’ve told me how you felt. You could’ve just…” She shook her head. “You did _not_ have to kill yourself, Cameron. And if there is any reason, _any fucking reason_ , which you did it to end your life permanently…” She couldn’t even finish. A life without Cameron? A life where he took his life because he was so miserable? Why would he do that? Why would he leave her? “You better have only done it to protect me and the program, no other reason. And if I find out that you did it to end your life? I swear to God I will do everything in my power to make sure you never feel like that again. Understand me?”

Cameron was shocked. He didn’t know what to say. Kirsten now had tears in her eyes as she spoke. He didn’t know this whole situation was affecting her this much.

“Kirsten. I promise you that I did _not_ do that to end my life. I told you a few weeks back that life is precious, that it’s something worth fighting for. And I’ve been fighting for mine my entire life. I wouldn’t give it up for selfish reasons. I would only give it up for something that I truly care about, or _someone_ I truly care about.” He stroked Kirsten’s hair until it was behind her ear.

Kirsten sniffled softly and closed her eyes, resting her head back on Cameron’s shoulder. “Don’t ever pull deadly shit like that again, Cameron. Don’t ever do it again.”

“I promise, Kirsten, I won’t. Two close calls are enough for me.” He kissed the top of her head gently. “Never again will I leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really short, sad chapter. I almost started crying while writing it. Depression is a hard subject for me since I struggle so much with it. But I felt it was fitting since it was Cameron who gave himself the drug. I'm beginning to struggle with writers block. I had this whole story planned out and now it's just gone. Ugh. Anyway.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it. If you have any ideas as to what the next chapter should be, let me know and I will most certainly credit you! Speaking of which, any requests for writings are more than acceptable. Critiques are greatly appreciated and quite desired.
> 
> I think that's all I have to add to the end of this. Hope you enjoyed reading this! Lots of love xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such bad writers block for this. I don't even know. I just pulled the ending out of nowhere to give this story some sort of potential direction. Please, if you have any ideas as to where this can go, please let me know. It would be really helpful and full credit will go to you. Thanks!

Cameron was put on psych evaluation for three days. Nobody could exactly explain the reasons behind his death without revealing the entire program. So, Cameron sucked it up and stayed in the hospital’s psych ward.

Afterwards, both Ayo and the doctors at the hospital required somebody to be with Cameron at all times. Kirsten was first to volunteer. She practically moved into his apartment. She got her own drawer in his dresser; she got a spot on the bed; and she got her own outlet for her phone and computer to charge. They were like a married couple. Kirsten did most of the cooking, always forcing Cameron to sit and rest after a long day. Many nights, they ordered take out.

Two weeks passed and Ayo in medical said it was okay for Cameron to get back into his normal routine alone. He was already back in the lab working on various cases with the crew, but now he would be allowed to be by himself as long as he had an emergency contact. This disappointed both Kirsten and Cameron. They enjoyed the other’s company. Kirsten wasn’t even sure if she would be able to let go and live on her own again knowing that Cameron was alone.

The last night they would be together by medical orders, Kirsten rolled on her side and faced Cameron. “Are you going to be okay?” she asked, their noses almost touching.

Cameron nodded. “I’ll be fine, Stretch. Trust me. You’ll be the first to know if I wasn’t.” He pushed back a small piece of hair that was dangling in Kirsten’s face. “Plus, you have a key now just like I have a key to your place.”

Kirsten took a deep breath. _Trust me_. She trusted him more than anything now in a bizarre way. There were certain things she got paranoid about. He killed himself for her trust. He saved her life by dying. How could she not trust somebody like that?

“I don’t want to lose you again, Cameron,” she whispered.

“You won’t. I’ll see you every day at work, I’ll see you every day after work, and I might see you before work. I’ll give you full reports of the previous night over dinners. How’s that sound?”

Kirsten inhaled deeply again. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him. “I don’t want to limit you. I just want you safe.”

“I’ll be safe, Stretch. I promise to take care of myself.” He kissed the top of her head before pulling her into his arms. “You can always sleepover, too,” he smiled. He knew how much he would miss her when she was gone. He would miss the smell of her hair; he would me the touch of her skin; he would miss everything. He had no idea what the nights would bring. Thoughts of what the following the night would be like flooded his head. Kirsten would be at her house unprotected. She would be away from him. He wouldn’t be able to protect her like he had been able to the past few weeks. He wouldn’t be able to kiss her goodnight or take her to bed when she fell asleep working. The following night was going to be hell.

Kirsten’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Why don’t we just move in together,” she suggested out of the blue.

That got his attention. “M-move in together?” Kirsten nodded. “W-we just started going out. That’s a huge step.”

“Cameron, you know I don’t understand time. And the only way we can make sure the other is okay is being together. We don’t have to do it right away, but I don’t want to be without you at night.” She peered up at him and tightened her grip on his torso.

Cameron sighed. “I-I’ll have to think about it. But it’s not out of the question,” he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her lips. “I love you, Kirsten. Get some rest.”

She leaned up and kissed him again. She nuzzled into his chest before closing her eyes. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to continue this, especially since there's a hiatus coming up. Really hope you enjoyed this. Let me know with a kudos or comment, but it's cool if you don't want to.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
